White Top Hat
White Top Hat, labelled The Bossy Hat, is a contestant in Battle of the Top Hats. She is the team captain of The Hats of Wisdom. Appearance Her appearance appears to be a white top hat clone with a gray stripe. In her older design, her stripe was a darker gray. In her redesign, her stripe is a little more lighter. Personality Her personality is similar to Golf Ball from BFB. She is really bossy, and she helps her team to win. Unlike Golf Ball, she is a little kinder towards her teammates. Coverage Appearances *''Battle of the Top Hats'' **The Introduction **Top Hat Kart **Sometimes We Make Mistakes But It Doesn't Really Matter **Escape 'Till It's Over Battle of the Top Hats In The Introduction, she told Firey Top Hat that the show will be cool if they tried their best. She became the team captain as announced by Mr. Top Hat, and chose Cyan Top Hat, Firey Top Hat, Pink Top Hat onto her team. Gray Top Hat walked to White Top Hat's team, and told him that he better do challenges. She then chooses Magenta Top Hat, Dark Blue Top Hat, and Yellow Top Hat to join her team. Brown Top Hat and Black Top Hat were the last ones who joined her team when only two contestants remained. White Top Hat named her team "The Hats of Wisdom". In the balance beam challenge, she kicked Darker Teal Top Hat off the balance beam and protected Yellow Top Hat from him. White Top Hat and Yellow Top Hat were later kicked off by Dark Red Top Hat. Her team ended up ranking second, making them safe. In Top Hat Kart, she passes by Blue Top Hat, until he drove faster, and White Top Hat catches up to him. Throughout the challenge, she increasingly drives faster, and despite that, her team was up for elimination. In Sometimes We Make Mistakes But It Doesn't Really Matter, at Cake at Stake, she got one like, which wasn't enough to win the prize. However, she got one dislike, which makes her safe. In the ice statue challenge, White Top Hat was telling her team what to make. Cyan Top Hat came up with an idea of making Mr. Top Hat as an ice statue, and White Top Hat accepted it, with Firey Top Hat working on it, along with Dark Blue Top Hat, after White Top Hat forgotten that he has arms. When the challenge was over, White Top Hat announced a statue that her team made, and Dark Blue Top Hat took off the covers, with it showing Mr. Top Hat himself on the ice statue. He ranked it 10/10, and The Hats of Wisdom were safe. Votes Trivia *During the development of Top Hat Camp, she was originally going to be a male, but it had to be changed to a female. The same thing would also happen with Water Top Hat. * She is one of the five female contestants in the series, the other four being Pink Top Hat, Water Top Hat, Ice Top Hat, and Magenta Top Hat. * She is one of the few Top Hat clones who are not black. *Her birthday is on May 17th, and her birth year is in 2002. Gallery White Top Hat Idle.png|Her old body. White Top Hat New Body.png|Her new body. White Top Hat Pose 1.png|Her Top Hat Camp pose. White Top Hat New Pose 2.png|Her secondary new pose. White Top Hat Newer Body.png|Her newer body. White Top Hat Newer Pose.png Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Armless Category:The Hats of Wisdom Category:Top Hatsonas